


forgiveness from a kingdom

by villainap



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like wilbur, we need more eret fics please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainap/pseuds/villainap
Summary: eret finds that forgiveness is on its way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	forgiveness from a kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> starving for more eret fics so take this unedited messy drabble

“Ranboo, I am not going to a party to celebrate Dream’s absence, they don’t want me there.” His voice came out in a “and that’s final” tone. The king continued to wipe down their sword, humming a tune to what sounded like the L’Manburg anthem.

The enderman placed a hand on Eret’s shoulder, causing them to turn their head to look at him. “Eret, I think they’ll be happy you came, whether you think so or not. Puffy and I will be there, we can get you through it. H might even be there, so no matter what we won’t leave you alone.” Ranboo accompanied the kind words with a warm smile, causing Eret to smile back.

Sure, the king felt childish. They were letting their small (well, not height-wise) enderman friend take care of them. Eret never wanted to be a bother, always taking everything upon herself. It was nice, having Puffy and Ranboo actually care for him and want to help him, he’d been king for a long time, most people just avoided him. They couldn’t forgive Eret for her past mistakes, and they respected them for that.

“Well whatever you choose, I’m happy you considered it.” Ranboo waved, and then the door to Eret’s room clicked. Eret laid back down on their bed, running a hand through their long hair. They let it grow out, maybe because she was lazy, or maybe because he had run out of motivation long ago.

He had just gotten back from a long journey, maybe it would be nice to see some people? The only people they had seen since returning were Ranboo and Hbomb, some more interaction would be good. Regardless, Eret had a few days to decide.

Ranboo looked around the somewhat crowded area, and nowhere could he find the tall king. Everyone had asked Eret permission to use the museum, as both Ranboo and Bad were too tall for regular ceilings.He looked down at the floor and accepted his losses.

Then, the sounds of boots could be heard echoing in the doorway. Niki was the first too notice who it was. Their long cape gave him away.

“Eret! Oh I haven’t seen you in so long!” Niki ran up to her, giving them a hug they were glad to return. “How have you been?” 

His voice came out warmer than usual, but loud, making everyone in the room turn to look at her. He knew that his voice was easily recognizable. “It’s been a little rough, but it’s okay. You?” 

At this, Niki trained her head to the floor and shuffled her feet. “Uh... yeah, same here.” Eret noticed some pain in Niki’s voice, but better they don’t address it here.

“Oh you came! I’m so happy you actually came!” Ranboo ran up to the king, smiling and waving. Despite the offered kindness of these two, the rest of the room was dead silent, leaving Eret on edge.

“Eret, how are you?” Puffy had the same motherly tone as always, and had the same kind smile. She gave him a comforting hug, they always love those.

The man with the mask made his way to the entrance, putting his hand out for Eret to shake. “Eret, I’ve heard much about you, please to meet you.” While Sam’s tone was formal, Eret could tell that the sentiment was genuine. 

“Please to meet the creator of the prison himself.” Eret chuckled quietly, and so did Sam. 

Still, the room stayed quiet. Eret knew a few of them had no ill intentions in not interacting with Eret, but instead they were just respecting her. Eret’s main concern was Tommy and Tubbo, he knew how much they hated him. 

“Eret.” Eret whipped their head around, to see none other than the former president of a fallen calling his name. The name rolled of is tongue, Eret could hear the forgiveness in Tubbo’s voice. “Are you doing better now dude?” Eret smiled.

“Yeah, yeah I am.” He smiled. 

Tommy waved, and while Eret’s heart dropped, it still felt like enough. 

“All hail the king!” Ranboo joked, breaking the tension in the room, he could live like this, it was enough.


End file.
